Avatar System
Purpose of System The avatar system enables players to express their character’s personalities with their appearance. As armors mainly reveal a character’s growth and strength to others, the avatar system allows players to also express some personality. There are also static options that help improve character ability through armor items. System Feature 1. Avatar Composition One full set avatar costume consists of 5 parts of head, top, bottom, arm, feet. The cash shop only sells avatar items in full sets. (* Avatar has "face item" as well as armor appearance.) 2. Avatar effect Each avatar has''' one type of buff that increase the character’s ability. When purchasing it, one of the buff effects is randomly provided.' 3. Short term Avatar Avatar items are sold as short term items. There are various terms such as 7-day, 15-day, and 30-day. ONce it expires, the avatar item can no longer be used. 4. Limitation on trade Avatar items are' bound to the character when obtained'. They are' untradeable.' (However, using the cash item “Unbinding Item” can unbind an Avatar item.) 5. Limitation on Gender There are '''3 types of gender limitation' for avatar. Purchase of avatar 1. Display Cash Shop The “cash shop” button is In the menu displayed at the bottom of the game screen. Click it to access the cash shop interface. 2. Select avatar (Costume) sale menu When the cash shop interface is displayed, the player can click the “Avatar/Equipment” from the menu on the right to view the list of avatars. Avatars are divided into men’s and women’s categories. 3. Select avatar to purchase After selecting an avatar item and clicking purchase, the item purchase pop-up UI is displayed. 4. Purchase avatar After clicking the “Purchase” button on the avatar item to purchase, the item purchase pop-up UI will be displayed. Players can then press the purchase button on this UI to purchase the avatar item. The button is inactivated, however, if the player does not have enough cash to pay the cost for the avatar item. Players must pay enough cash to purchase products. 5. Check purchased product After closing the cash shop interface and pressing “I” or clicking the “Inventory” button on the menu to the right, the purchased product can be found in the Inventory. 6. Equip avatar The avatar item can be equipped by right-clicking it in the Inventory or dragging and dropping it into the “Costume item” slot. (If the player tries to equip an avatar item for the other gender, then a pop-up message will alert the player that equipping that item is impossible.) 7. Random buff of avatar Avatars give a random buff effect. Among the list of possible effects, one is randomly provided. When purchasing a cash item, the effect is immediately chosen and activated. 8. Display random buff of avatar When a character wears an avatar item that has a random buff, that buff's icon is displayed on the game UI. 9. Types of random buffs There are 10 types of random buffs currently provided in the game as shown below.